Ready
by sensations
Summary: I'm overacting. I know I am but today is the day. I'm getting married. Me, Bella Swan, is getting married and at nineteen nonetheless. Okay, stop. Thinking is not going to calm you down, my subconscious reminds me.


**Notes: A tiny little oneshot that is unbeta-ed. I had to get it out of my head for me to finish the new chapter for 'Salt in Your Wounds' because it invaded my brain. **

My head is between my knees and I'm practically hyperventilating.

And the only thing Alice can say is, "Bella! You're going to mess up your makeup!"

I let out a shaky breath, trying to compose myself to no avail. I run my hands through my hair and instantly wince.

"Not the hair!" Alice shrieks.

She begins to prod my head once more before I literally push her away from me. Of course she doesn't move at all but she still looks down at me questioningly.

"What?"

"Alice, can I please just have a minute alone? Please?" I practically beg and I'm not ashamed. Sometimes I just need to be alone.

She humphs but walks out the door. I return my head between my knees and consentrate on breathing in and out.

I'm overacting. I know I am but today is the day. I'm getting married. Me, Bella Swan, is getting married and at nineteen nonetheless.

Okay, stop. Thinking is not going to calm you down, my subconscious reminds me.

I rock back and forth as the past year and a half runs through my head. It began with biology class and ended up with me getting married to a vampire.

A soft knock at the door alerts me but I don't take me stare away from the floor. I must calm down before the ceremony starts.

"Bella?"

The velvet voice can only belong to one person and I jump up from my seat.

"Edward!"

I run into the bathroom and shut the door quickly.

"Bella, what are you doing?" His voice is slightly muffled through the door but it still makes my mind go into spirals.

"You can't see me in my dress!"

I can practically hear his smile as he says, "You don't like the whole idea of marriage but you'll respond to it's superstitions of it anyway."

"You better not drop the ring either!"

He's more confused than before, I can hear it in his voice, "Excuse me?"

"If the groom drops the ring, then the marriage is doomed to fail. You never heard that?"

"Bella, you honestly don't believe in all of this do you?"

"After all that's happened between us, do you really want to risk _more _bad luck?"

He sighs. I press my back against the door and slid down it until I hit the floor to a sit.

After a slight moment of silence he breaks it, "Alice said you were hyperventilating. Are you alright?"

I think about the question for a second before answering. "Yeah. Just freaking out a little. I mean, I'm about to get married."

He laughs, "Yeah. I know the feeling."

I question the statement, "What you're nervous too? You? The one who was all supportive of this and now you're nervous? Are you regretting it?

"Of course not; but it's still overwhelming. I haven't done this before either, you know."

I sigh this time and lean my head against the door, "I'm ready. More than ready, it's just the reality of it is crashing down on my all at once."

"Bella, open the door."

I contiplate not doing so but I could never say no to him and creak the door open from my place on the floor. As it opens wider for him to come through and I move out of it's way.

I look up to him and the look of him in his suit is breathtaking.

He sits next to me on the floor, "We should've eloped."

I giggle at that and press my face into his shoulder. He looks down at me as I laugh and he smiles at the sound.

We sit there in that position for what seems like hours before we hear Alice in the main room yelling for me.

"We've lost Edward, Bella!"

I smile and look to him as I respond, "He's in here!"

"HE BETTER NOT BE!"

His face crumples into a wince at what he's going to face but stands anyway. He offers me his hand and helps me off the floor to my feet.

I brush off my dress before opening the door and walking out first, giving Edward a shield from Alice.

"Edward Cullen," she starts, "I would kill you right now for this but I have to do Bella's hair. Leave."

I look at Edward with a wince and he simply shrugs, gives me a quick kiss, and is out the door.

My hair is pulled back again quickly and my makeup is given a touch up before I'm pushed out the door.

An unnecessary push. Because I am ready.


End file.
